Hiding in the closet
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Kurt and Puck are together and they are hiding their relationship. But hiding in the closet isn't easy. Kurt and Puck slash, though only kissing. Chapter 3 up! please r and r
1. Chapter 1

_This came to me while I was not paying attention in history class. Hope you enjoy my little romp, please review, good or bad. *disclaimer* I don't own anyone or anything, this is Ryan Murphy's sand box, I'm just playing with his toys._

Kurt stared at the beautiful, mohawked boy that was flirting with a girl. It didn't make him jealous, Puck was his, he knew that, but it made Kurt hunger to have Puck look at him like that. He and Puck had made a deal, Puck wouldn't sleep with other girls or boys and Kurt wouldn't tell anyone they were dating. At first it hadn't bother Kurt, after all he didn't want the other jocks tormenting Puck because of him. But now, it had been 3 months and it was getting harder and harder to not want to kiss him in the halls, not to grin at him as they past each other on the way to class. When they were alone Noah was sweet and charming and the perfect gentlemen, telling Kurt everything he thought and felt; but when they were at school, they were acquaintances. He watched Puck brush a strand of hair out of the girl's eyes and an unfamiliar twang of sadness showed itself before disappearing again. That wasn't Noah, that wasn't Noah. He tried to separate the treatment by referring to Puck as Noah when they were alone and Puck when they were at school. Like they were two different people, so when Puck brushed him aside it didn't hurt as much. But it did. He looked up when the bell rang to see Puck already gone. He sighed softly, knowing he would have to wait until that night to wrap his arms around Puck's neck and to kiss his lips. He headed toward Math class, his least favorite of the day since it was the one without Puck. Suddenly he was ambushed and pulled into the janitor's closet, he would have screamed out but a hand was tight over his mouth. It was too dark in there to see who had captured him and was now pressing Kurt's body against the wall with his own. Kurt's heart pounded in his throat as he struggled to get free, but then a light flicked on and a familiar, sweet, thoughtful smile calmed him instantly. The hand was removed from his lips and he sighed softly in relief.

"Oh Noah, you scared me," he breathed, panting softly to catch his breath. Noah caught his lips roughly with his and Kurt moaned quietly in longing from being deprived of touching, kissing and breathing in Noah. He wrapped his arms around Noah's neck, deepening the kiss. It was like coming up for air after being under water for too long. He was slightly light headed when Noah pulled away and he let out a shallow whimper of loss. Noah grinned shyly, his arms cocooning the smaller boys, who looked up at him, his green eyes studying the football player's face as though trying to memorize it. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked, seeing the hidden sadness in Noah's eyes. It was a sadness that only Kurt would see, because Puck managed to hide it, Noah wasn't that good.

"I hate how you were looking at me earlier, like you thought I am ashamed of you." Noah's voice was so gentle and timid that it almost took Kurt's breath away. He smiled softly, and kissed Noah's lips as though they were rose petals that would bruise if touched too roughly.

"I know you're not ashamed of me, I wouldn't be letting you come over every night if I thought that." Kurt claimed, a rather mischievous grin on his face, "I can't lie and say that it doesn't hurt just a little to see you like that, but I know I get you tonight and that's good enough for me." And rather pathetically it was, just knowing that at 6:00 Noah would knock on his front door was enough to get Kurt through the day.

"It shouldn't be." Kurt pulled back slightly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and his heart sunk, was Noah breaking up with him? "You are the best person I know and you deserve someone who has the courage to walk proudly down the hall with you on his arm." Kurt felt like he was going to vomit, he didn't want this. He would rather hide his relationship with Noah than not have one at all.

"But I would rather have some of you, than not have any of you." Kurt hated that his eyes were filling with tears and his voice was shaking, but Noah quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Oh baby, no, I'm not breaking up with you." Noah kissed Kurt's wet eyelashes delicately. "I just want you to know that I would understand if you were angry at me." Kurt smirked at him, blinking his tears away, though one slipped down his cheek but it was lovingly wiped away by Noah's rough hand. "What I am saying," he paused, he seemed frightened and that made Kurt nervous. Noah licked his lips before his beginning to speak again, "I want to come out of the closet." Kurt looked at him slightly confused,

"Literally or figuratively?" He asked rather hesitantly.

"Both." Kurt stared at the man who was still pressed against him and images flashed in his head. The image of him and Noah walking down the hall together, hands linked and then the jocks came into his mind and his stomach dropped. They would slaughter Noah, Kurt didn't break any rules by being flamboyant and open, Noah being openly gay would break them all.

"You can't," Kurt breathed, part of him not sure he had said it aloud. Noah looked at him, a hurt look in his hazel eyes. "I am not willing to watch those Neanderthal block heads hurt you. And you know they will." Noah paused, hating how true Kurt's words were and their lips met quickly and he pulled Kurt into his chest. The smaller boy's head rested on his shoulder, burying his face in the crease of Noah's neck and Noah kissed Kurt's soft, vanilla scented hair.

"Are you questioning my badassness?" Noah whispered softly, his breath tickling Kurt's ear.

"Absolutely," Kurt replied, his lips touching Noah's neck, though only enough that Noah felt it.

"Mmmm," Noah sighed, it felt so incredibly right to have Kurt in his arms. Like puzzle pieces that he hadn't been able to figure out, but when he finally did, it was perfection. "I am not scared of them. And from what I've seen of you, you aren't either." Noah stated, still holding Kurt.

"I'm not afraid of them or what they might say or do to me; it's you I'm worried about. I'm used to the words and swings; you are more fragile than me." Noah laughed smoothly, like chocolate syrup being poured on a sundae. "I would be too worried about you all day. So I think, I would rather we stay a hot, forbidden secret." Kurt replied, one of his hands falling from Noah's neck down to his hip, and he used the other to pull Noah into another kiss. This one heavier, harder and hotter than the previous ones, and it said so much. It told them both that their love was real and that they both desired the other and no matter how they spun it, they were in love.

When they finally separated, Noah looked a little like he had been hit in the head one too many times; Kurt just smiled softly, stealing another kiss, this one very quick and soft.

"One day, we _are_ going to walk down the halls together, hand in hand." Noah swore. Kurt kissed him again, nodding. Then Kurt separated their bodies, which hadn't been apart since they had been in the closet, and held his hands with his.

"I love you, Noah Puckerman." Noah grinned and Kurt smirked in triumph as Noah's smile reached his eyes.

"I love you too." The boys stood in the closet for several more seconds, staring into each other's eyes. So what if they hid their relationship? So what if no one, not even their closest friends, knew they were in love. They knew, and that was good enough, wasn't it?

_Sooo…. What did you think? The muse needs constant justification, so please let him know what you thought, even if you hated it. Thanks. _


	2. Hiding under the bed

_Part II. Please review, I don't own anything. If I did the show would suck. hehe_

Noah was in a deep sleep when he felt Kurt shift slightly, against him. They had been lounging in the same position for nearly 2 hours and the micro change of Kurt's hips woke him. He inhaled sharply in surprise and instinct.

"Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to wake you," Kurt's soft high voice murmured. His voice was clear and he apparently had not been asleep. Noah moaned quietly and regrabbed Kurt's hand upon realizing that he no long had it. He heard a peaceful sigh of contentment escape his boyfriend and he felt that everything in that moment was perfect.

Kurt's bed they were reclined on was unmade but somehow still fresh and neat. As was the rest of his room, it was very…Kurt, cold and loud unless you looked harder and found the personal things that made it warm. The picture of a little Kurt and his mom, his dad's blue tie, that he had borrowed, hanging on the bed post, Noah's numb chucks that he had given Kurt, and other pictures of their friends from glee.

"Can we come out tomorrow," Noah asked, his voice still slightly slurred from sleep. He had asked every single day since the janitor closet day, so that was 14 times in 14 days. That was 8 'No's, 2 'no, honey's, 3 'not yet's, so this time he was hoping that Kurt was close enough to sleep that he would just agree. There was no answer and for a moment Noah thought that Kurt had fallen asleep, but then the soprano's head turned to face Noah. His blue/green eyes stared into the brown and Noah could tell that he was considering it. Noah inhaled in anticipation but knew instantly it was a mistake as every nerve in his body went off at his favorite smell on earth, Kurt Hummel. Noah probably should have waited for the answer but instead his teenage hormones took over and he crashed their lips together. For half of a second Kurt didn't react and Noah feared that he was mad at him, but then Kurt caught up and responded, deepening the kiss. Several minutes past and Kurt was now on top of the football player, straddling him, Noah's hand were wrapped around his waist, while Kurt's hands held Noah's face in place. As if Noah wanted this to end. Noah never would have believed that it could like this, especially not with a guy. Noah had never been in love, he was the lay them and leave them type, he'd rarely even slept with the same girl twice, except Santana and a couple of his cougars. Still love had evaded him, until now. Maybe it was the way Kurt smiled at him, or the way he didn't judge his past actions, or the way they would just lay together and not talk but just listen to the other one breathing. Noah had come to want that more than he wanted sex, which Kurt had decided to hold off on giving him until he was sure. And somehow, for some reason, that was completely ok with Noah, he didn't need sex to want to be around Kurt. And Noah knew that virginity was an important thing to some people; Kurt apparently being one of them, but Noah knew it just meant that Kurt had standards. It was just something else to love about him. Some times when Noah would think about the others, he would consider that maybe he had kissed and sexed them, just to make them shut up. But he would never to do that to Kurt, he never found himself tired to listening to Kurt, or talking to Kurt. Kurt had so much to say, and it was all interesting and Noah found himself asking Kurt to tell him more.

"Hey, Noah," Kurt pulled up from the kiss, and Noah opened his eyes to Kurt's face, being about 2 inches from him. Their panting made it easy to feel each other's warm breath, Noah almost shivered at the sensation. "I love you." In that moment, Noah could have died happy, the one person he had ever been in love with was telling him once again that he was in love with him too. They had said it to each other before and every time Kurt said it to him, Noah felt perfect.

"I love you too." Noah whispered, actually meaning it. Their lips once again began to devour and Noah couldn't imagine being much happier.

Their passion was interrupted by footsteps, angry ones.

"Oh God, its Mercedes," Kurt yelped, rolling off of Noah. "Get under the bed," he ordered in a hush voice as the footsteps neared.

"I-" Noah began but Kurt's eyes widened and for a moment Noah would have sworn they turned red.

"Get under the bed, NOW!" he hissed so sharply that Noah wondered how Kurt had ever been bullied. Kurt pushed his in the direction of the edge, and Noah knew he didn't have a choice, just as Mercedes came storming down the stairs, his foot disappeared.

"Oh hey, boo, I didn't hear you come in," Noah could hear the sarcasm in Kurt's voice and knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Don't mess with me, white boy." Mercedes growled and suddenly Noah was very glad he was under the bed. The springs above him stretched and groaned as Kurt moved to stand,

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked and Noah could no longer hear the sarcasm and there was no shield and for a moment, Noah was a bit jealous that Mercedes got to see that side of Kurt.

"Who are you hiding in here?" Noah held his breath even though knew Mercedes couldn't see or hear him.

"Why on earth would you think I was hiding someone in here?" Kurt's voice was hesitant and Noah could tell he was worried that Mercedes had seen them together and it hurt Noah that Kurt was worried.

"You bailed on me three Saturday's in a row. A man is the only thing that would keep you from shopping 3 Saturdays in a row." Mercedes snipped, Noah could practically see her hip cocked and her hand locked on it, like Kurt did when he was angry. Noah found it adorable as well as scary on Kurt, he had the feeling it was just frightening on Mercedes. "I thought we were best friends, I thought we told each other everything." Mercedes voice had softened and she went straight to Kurt's most vulnerable spot, his heart. If anyone could convince Kurt to let them come out, it would be Mercedes.

"Oh, honey," Kurt murmured and Noah heard soft footsteps and Kurt inhaled, "you're right. He's under the bed." Noah sighed in relief; they could be together, not just at night, or on weekends. No more janitor closets, no more empty class rooms, they could walk down the hall, hand in hand.

"So who is it?" Mercedes voice heightened with excitement, "And why the HELL are you guys hiding it from everyone," And then her voice deepened in suspicion, "Does he now wanna come out? I'll kick his…." Her voice by this point her voice reminded Noah very much of those protective mother bears on those nature shows.

"No," Kurt stopped her, amusement in his voice. "He's been wanting to come out for a while."

"Then what's the problem?" Mercedes asked her voice now accusing toward Kurt.

"Most people would be shocked to find out he's gay. And they might hurt him, and you and I both know they'll call him names and he thinks he can handle it but…" He and Kurt had had this argument several times over the past two weeks.

"Why don't you let him be the judge of that? He obviously loves you enough to be willing to face the fire. I don't know who he is but I can see how happy he makes you, you practically glow all the time." Kurt chuckled softly,

"He does have quite an effect on me." Noah controlled the extremely strong urge to crawl out and kiss Kurt until they were both out of breath. He heard Kurt sigh and lay back down on the bed, a second later the bed ruffle came up and as soon as Kurt threw his head over the side looking under at him, Noah kissed him deeply. Kurt's face turned the cinnamon color that Noah had also put on his list of reasons he loved Kurt. Kurt sat up grinning, still holding the bed ruffle. As soon as his he had gotten his head out, Mercedes gasped in recognition.

Noah almost vomited but as soon as he was standing a small, warm, well moisturized hand wrapped itself tightly around his and he couldn't help but smile.

"NOAH NOAHERMAN?!" Mercedes screeched and Noah found himself gripping Kurt's hand so tightly that Kurt winced, though as soon as Noah saw Kurt's face he quickly loosened his grip, but there was no way he was letting it go. Noah found it funny that Kurt was afraid of everyone else's reaction and completely unfazed by Mercedes. Noah however would have rather faced every bigot and homophobe in Lima than the sassy, bold soprano standing in front of him.

"Yes, Mercedes, Noah Noaherman." Kurt's voice was now warm and happy, and Noah smiled down at him, until Mercedes glared at him. She was looking at him with such distrust and malice that Noah hadn't realized he had edged himself behind Kurt until Kurt scowled at Mercedes, "Stop scaring him." He scolded as though talking to a man who was frightening a puppy. Mercedes exhaled hard and looked at Kurt.

"Why him?" she asked. Noah frowned, offended by the annoyance in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, the frustration clear, but it didn't deter Mercedes.

"You made Kurt's life miserable for years, so what the hell?" She bit, Noah knew she was right, it was something he hated himself for. He looked down in shame, but Kurt turned to him and put two fingers under Noah's chin, forcing it up, he shook his head and kissed his lips softly. Once again Noah couldn't help but smile at the blue/green eyes looking at him lovingly.

"Honestly," Noah began, concentrating on the ground, knowing that if he looked at Mercedes he'd lose his train of thought. "It just kinda happened, it was like I began to actually see him for the first time." Noah finally look up at Mercedes who had her hip popped and her hand in place and one eyebrow raised. It took him another second to realize that Kurt had taken a step away from him and was now in the exact same stance with the exact same facial expression. "What?" Noah asked, throwing his hands up in surrendered, he wondered if this was what it was like to be arrested.

"Could you be any cheesier?" Kurt asked an amused smirk on his face. Mercedes chuckled and Noah knew he had won and she approved and Noah let out a sigh of relief as Kurt kiss him lightly once again. Noah loved the tingling feeling they left. As much as Noah loved the hot and heavy kisses, the gently ones were the ones that tended to leave him breathless. Because he could tell they were kisses of love rather than lust. Lust was what the girls had been about, none of them had been "real" not like Kurt was.

"I love you," he breathed in Kurt's ear as Kurt was chatting with Mercedes, who had demanded details. Kurt stopped in the middle of his sentence and smiled softly at him,

"I love you too." Noah let the beautifully genuine words was over him.

"This is so weird, ya'll know that right?" Mercedes asked. Kurt grinned,

"Yeah, we know." Noah guided them to the couch where the three of them sat down. Noah pulled Kurt to him, so that the smaller boy was facing away from his but still leaning against him. He had his arms around his waist as he and Mercedes continued their conversation. Noah didn't pay attention to their words, preferring to let the joy of being out, even if it was just to one person fill him. He didn't have to pretend he didn't want to kiss Kurt. He no longer had to quickly change "I love you" he would accidently start to say, to "I loathe you", which always left a certain look on Kurt's face that broke Noah's heart into a billion pieces. Even if Kurt knew it was just a part of the game, Noah knew it still hurt him. He no longer had to see the sadness in Kurt's eyes when he smiled and flirted with girls. He no longer had to slam Kurt into lockers, pinning, pretending to be insulting him, when really they were just talking about where they wanted to go for dinner that night. He buried himself in Kurt's neck, inhaling his delicious scent. Kurt chuckled softly and blushed,

"What's gotten into you?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm just so happy that we don't have to hide anymore. I'm considering going to the highest point in Lima and screaming how much I love you." Kurt grinned, kissing him 5 quick times in intermission.

"Damn, Noah, when did you become romantic." Mercedes asked, a small smile on her lips.

"When I fell in love I guess," Noah replied casually and grinned when Kurt sighed longingly and leaned deeper into Noah's arms. Mercedes seemed completely comfortable with their affection being shown. "So tomorrow ya'll are going to walk down the halls, loud and proud?" Noah was about to answer when Kurt tensed and flinched and looked at Noah sadly. Maybe he still wasn't ready to come out to everyone and Noah wanted to crawl back under the bed and cry.

"Yep, hand in hand," Kurt agreed, though his voice was strained, but Noah smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt laid his head on Noah's. Noah could practically feel the fear radiating off Kurt and made a mental note to comfort him more properly when Mercedes was gone.

"Does your dad know?" Both Kurt and Noah smirked and nodded. Noah had been so terrified, meeting Burt for the first time that he had stuttered and stumbled over his words. Then when Kurt left the room for a minute, Burt had grabbed his collar and gotten right in his face,

"You hurt my son, if you make him cry, make him lose sleep…I will make sure you have to drink out of a straw for the rest of your life."

Noah smiled, kissing Kurt's hair, knowing it wouldn't be him who ever broke things off. He'd never had it better than Kurt.

When Mercedes left Noah and Kurt followed her to the door. Noah held his breath when she turned to him. She was just under Burt Hummel in the intimidation department and Noah was expecting to get a similar warning. But instead Mercedes smiled warmly,

"I've never seen him this happy," she claimed, glancing at Kurt, "whatever you're doing, keep it up." Noah beamed and nodded.

"I promise." Then Mercedes eyes narrowed slightly,

"You hurt him though, and I'll castrate you." Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully shoved her out the door, but Noah could see the appreciation in his eyes.

"I'll call you later." He promised. Despite Mercedes threat Noah couldn't stop smiling, he and Kurt were out, they were together and Noah had never been happier, so why did he feel like everything was going to go horribly wrong.

_Dun-Dun-Daaaaa….. I will continue, I promise. But only if you review __Please and thank you_


	3. Hiding in plain sight

_**Ok sorry for taking sooooo long to update, I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this. I am not sure I am 100% satisfied so please please please let me know what you think. I still don't own Glee.**_

Kurt wanted to lock Noah away in a safe warm room, protecting him from the evils of high school, which Noah had yet to see the true face of.

"Kurt," Noah's soft voice brought him out of his trance. Kurt turned to Noah sharply, his eyes wide still in fear. "Could you loosen your grip? I can't feel my fingers," Kurt looked down and sure enough Noah's hand was a purplish tone.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked nervously, releasing Noah's hand. Noah shook it to get feeling back but he smiled gently and kissed Kurt's lips as though reminding him that they were in this together.

"I love you," Noah whispered and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. The smaller teen wrapped his arms around Noah's waist, burying his face in the muscular chest, inhaling the aftershave scent deeply.

"I love you too," And honestly had Noah not spent so much time with Kurt and his ears gotten used to the rare quietness that was in that statement, Noah would not have heard the gentle declaration. He hissed the gleek's hair, his arms now linked together around Kurt's neck. Kurt could have stayed in that moment forever, secure in Noah's arms.

"We're going to be late," Noah said after several minutes. Kurt almost whimpered at the thought of the rest of the day. Part of Kurt had been extremely selfish in wanting to stay in the closet because Kurt dreaded Noah pushing him away when the unfamiliar insults were thrown at the jock.

"We don't have to do it today," Kurt murmured in a last attempt to keep his boyfriend safe. But as soon as he said he felt Noah tense in pain, and Noah's embraced was ripped away. Kurt's body ached for a moment when the contact was broken.

"Are YOU the one that's ashamed?" There was no anger in Noah's voice, only hurt and sadness.

"NO!" Kurt cried, grabbing the front of Noah's shirt urgently. "I'm-" He cut himself off, staring into Noah's now confused brown eyes. Kurt shut his eyes, trying to push the images of Noah being beaten up, pushed around and called those horrible names, out of head. Instead he felt the tears begin to fall down his cheeks and soft hiccupped sobs hopped out of his throat. He then felt Noah's rough hands hold his face tenderly. He opened his eyes and the hurt and confusion was gone, now Noah's eyes carried only love. He released the shirt that had been in his fist and let his hands travel down to Noah's chest. "I'm scare-d" Kurt whimpered out gently, Noah's touch giving him courage to admit what he hated telling. "I'm scared they're going to hurt you. I'm scared you're going to hate me, I'm scared you're going to resent me." Noah forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Give me a little more credit than that, Kurt," Noah demanded. "I may be a hard headed smart ass, but I love you. And I won't ever blame you for anything that could happened today, or any other day." Kurt bit his bottom lip softly as Noah made his promises. "Nothing those stupid idiots could do or say will change the fact that I love you." Kurt let out a breath he forgot he was holding, throwing his arms around Noah's neck; when he pulled away Noah wiped away the dampness under Kurt's eyes.

"I look a mess, don't I," Kurt groaned. Noah smirked,

"You could never be less than gorgeous." Kurt's lips curled into a grin,

"Well aren't you just begging for a treat?" He crooned, grabbing Noah's collar once again and pulling him to get his mohawked boyfriend's face centimeters from his. Noah smiled and kissed Kurt passionately, enjoying the surprised look on his face.

"I didn't think I ever had to beg." Noah said playfully. Kurt recovered from the kiss quickly and raised an eyebrow and held Noah's collar tighter, just to remind them who was in charge, as if Noah needed to be reminded.

"Don't count on it, Puckerman." Noah laughed softly and grabbed Kurt's free hand, before kissing him once again, this one soft but lasting several seconds. Kurt's heart fluttered at the thought of being able to act this way and talk this way in front of people.

"Still scared?" Noah asked, pulling Kurt's hand from his collar to hold it as well.

"Terrified," Kurt replied, Noah sight softly and kissed Kurt's cheek and started leading them away from under the bleachers and toward the school.

The first person they say was none other than Finn Hudson. Kurt tensed, nearly painfully, his hand gripped Noah's hand like a fox trap and his breath caught.

"Puck?" The taller teen asked, his voice rather high in it's surprise. "Kurt?" Finn's eyes travelled from Noah to Kurt and then down to their joined hands.

"Hello Finn Hudson," sometimes Kurt even surprised himself at how he managed to sound confident, brave and unaffected.

"H-Hi," Finn stuttered, his eyes wide in shock. Noah hadn't said anything until Kurt cleared his throat meaningfully. Noah turned to him and Kurt flicked his head in Finn's direction. Noah inhaled, turning back to Finn,

"Hey, bro, how's it going?" He asked convincingly calm. Kurt paused for a moment, studying Finn's eyes. They were brown, like Noah's, of course Kurt had known for years that both men had brown eyes but he never realized how different they truly were. Finn's were dark and deep, the color of milk chocolate, soft and warm, and carried an innocence that Kurt had once been dying to drown in. Noah's were lighter, more like caramel, smooth and thick, and full of so much sweetness that Kurt just wanted to drink them in always. Kurt smiled, he had always like caramel more than chocolate. He moved his body closer to Noah, loosening his grip into a more loving clasp.

"Fine," Finn's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Just going to find Rachel, she wanted to rehearse." Kurt almost rolled his eyes when Finn's eyes once again went down to their linked hands. "So uh-how long had this," he motioned to them, "been going on?" Noah smirked,

"Four months." Finn didn't say anything back, staring at his friends who just waited, though Kurt unconsciously positioned himself just slightly in front of Noah. Then Finn's face broke into a smile,

"That's cool. I hope you guys are happy. And let me know if I need to remind anyone who really rules this school." He and Noah clapped hands and then pulled into each other what Kurt called a "manly hug", only one arm around each other's back, their other hands still between them. When they pulled apart Finn turned to Kurt, "See you at practice, can't wait for you to smash Rachel in the diva off, though PLEASE don't tell her I said that. But I think you sing it better." Kurt beamed,

"Thanks, Finn. And you're right, I do sing it better." And they all laughed, the tension gone.

"See ya'll," Finn waved and headed into the school. Noah turned to face Kurt, grinning,

"See, completely painless." Kurt rolled his eyes in disbelief,

"That was one person, who is our FRIEND," Kurt said it slowly as though talking to a child.

"Just trying to be an optimist," Noah claimed sweetly.

"And I love you for it," Kurt said, stretching up slightly to kiss him. This kiss was softer and less nervous than their other kisses that day had been.

"What the hell?!" Kurt flinched violently and it made him glad that his face was hidden. Karofsky and three other gorillas stood in front of them and the fear gripped Kurt again, this time nearly cutting off his breathing. Their expressions were surprised for a moment until their lips all turned into hateful sneers. Noah's own expression had changed into tough, mean, badass Puck, but his hand remained in Kurt's. Kurt's face showed only certainty and pride, he popped his hip and waited. "Ha, I always knew there was something off about you Puckerman."

"Well at least it's not stupidity like with you," Noah bit. Kurt sighed,

"Maybe you should leave the comebacks to me, babe." The pet name slipped out before Kurt could stop it, but Noah looked down at him, his eyes once again gentle. Kurt realized Noah was about to playfully stick out his tongue at him, but Puck stopped himself and turned back to the four guys who were chuckling harshly,

"Aww, your girlfriend has to protect you, how cute," Karofsky mocked.

"You're just upset you couldn't get someone as hot as me if you tired." Kurt replied superiorly. Noah laughed, draping his arm over Kurt's shoulder as the four jocks tried to find something else to say back. Finding nothing, Karofsky suddenly grabbed Kurt's arm, wrenching him out of Noah's hold. Kurt gasped softly, but said nothing as the three others surrounded him, blocking him from Noah's view. Noah tensed as soon as Kurt was out of his grasp. He and Karofsky now stood toe to toe.

"Let him go…" Puck growled viciously and the three guys surrounding Kurt all deflated in fear. Karofsky stayed,

"What are you going to do about it, fairy?" Kurt scowled at the name being directed at Noah. Noah revved his fist and it landed on Karofsky's jaw with a loud crack. Two of the three others rushed forward and grabbed Noah, the other held Kurt tightly in his arms. Karofsky started toward Noah but then paused and Noah certainly didn't like the cruel smirk that appeared. Then he turned to Kurt,

"Hold him tight," Karofsky glanced back at Noah who began struggling angrily. "Puckerman's tough, but I'm guessing watching his girlfriend get the shit kicked out of her will change his attitude." He stared at Kurt who glared back. Noah's eyes darkened. Karofsky grabbed Kurt's shoulder and pulled his hand back, ready to lay into the soprano. Noah roared in fury and jerked his arms so hard that for a second he thought he had had his shoulders dislocated but he didn't even care as he rushed forward but it was too late. Kurt had already kicked the guy holding him in the knee cap, sending him to the floor, then Kurt kicked a surprised Karofsky in the groin. Noah stared, panting slightly in surprise and adrenaline. Karofsky moaned in agony at the pain of being kicked, falling to the ground. Kurt then grabbed his shirt ferociously, jerking him to his feet.

"If you EVER touch me or Puck again," Kurt's voice was so low, Noah hardly recognized it. "I will make sure that you can never sure that thing again." And for good measure, kneed him again. Karofsky sank once to the grass. The two guys that had been holding Noah, ran away. Noah continued to stare at Kurt who smirked, "Ready to face the rest of the school?" Noah wrapped his arms around the fiery soprano, kissing him deeply.

"I am dating the hottest person in Lima," Noah stated when they had separated. Kurt grinned and playfully smacked his butt,

"Don't you forget it."

_**I know it didn't get as far as you wanted, it didn't for me either but I promise there is more to come, and it won't be long. I swear. Please please review.**_


End file.
